


Lean on Me

by harvestleaves



Series: Out of Breath [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Asthma, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harvestleaves/pseuds/harvestleaves
Summary: This was a request by anon on my Tumblr with the prompt for TK and asthma: how about Marjan being there for him during and after an attack. I'd love to see their friendship rise!
Relationships: TK Strand & Marjan Marwani
Series: Out of Breath [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618924
Comments: 6
Kudos: 284





	Lean on Me

Marjan looked over with a smile as TK came jogging into the station after sharing a kiss with Carlos in his cruiser and raised an eyebrow at his slightly rumpled t-shirt. “Hey loverboy, how’s Officer Hotstuff?” she teased with a grin as TK tried to straighten the wrinkles out of his shirt.

TK blushed shyly at Marjan before he grinned and smoothed out his shirt one last time before giving up, knowing he had to change into his uniform anyways. “Carlos is good, I crashed at his place last night. His arms are so freaking perfect for cuddling,” he admitted with a grin of his own.

“Just cuddling? Or was he using those biceps for much kinkier reasons?”

The eyebrow wiggle that Marjan added onto that comment made TK roll his eyes at his friend's antics.

“As a matter of fact, he was, though he still won’t use the handcuffs, I’m trying to talk him into it though. Thank you for asking,” TK grinned as he lightly nudged Marjan’s shoulder with a wink before he headed into the locker room to change into his uniform.

* * *

Marjan was helping Paul do inventory on one of the trucks when they got their next call, a barn fire. Judd was running point on the call again due to his experience, and she hoped, for TK’s sake that the younger man would listen to Judd, especially after their little heart to heart the other week.

Making a note of the way TK patted his left jacket pocket for his inhaler, Marjan bit her lip as they loaded up into the rig, hoping that her friend wasn’t going to have another attack after their call.

Her hopes were short-lived when they arrived at the scene, and TK started to cough the second they got out of the truck from the amount of smoke in the air.

“Put your mask on, your lungs are more sensitive. We need you to be able to breathe to be able to help,” Marjan reminded TK as she settled a hand onto his heaving shoulder, watching him take a quick puff from his inhaler before he slid the mask on reluctantly.

“Ready to head in now?”

“Yeah, I’m ready. Stay safe.”

Marjan nodded as she slipped her own mask on before she followed TK into the building, keeping an eye on him for the remainder of the call, glad that they managed to get all of the livestock out safely before they made their way back to the truck.

Noticing that TK had started to cough again once his gear was off, Marjan set a hand on his shoulder, frowning when he tried to shrug her hand off before she tightened her grip.

“TK, look at me.” Marjan made sure to keep her voice soft at TK turned to her, his shoulders heaving as his wheezes started to pick up. “You’re having an attack again. Is your inhaler in your pocket still?”

Reaching down to check his jacket pocket when TK nodded, Marjan pulled out the inhaler before she waved off Judd and Paul when they looked curiously back from the front seats of the truck.

“I’ve got it taken care of. Just drive.” Her voice was stern as she turned back to her friend, handing him the inhaler after prepping it for him.

TK smiled gratefully at Marjan as he used his inhaler, letting out a heavy breath before he took a second dose. “Th-thanks,” he wheezed as he set his head on her shoulder, closing his eyes briefly in exhaustion as he caught his breath.

“You know, you really need to tell someone when you start having trouble breathing. We need to make sure, _I_ need to make sure that your lungs aren't going seize up in the middle of a call. It scares the fucking shit out of me. Plus, Carlos would totally kill me if you died on my watch. You always have my back, let me have yours. Lean on me. I'm not just your teammate, I'm your friend TK. None of us even knew you had asthma a month ago, and I had to hear from your dad that you even had an attack in the first place."

Marjan sighed at the end of her rant as she ran her fingers gently through TK's hair soothingly, his chest still rattling as he opened his eyes to look at her.

"I'm sorry. I guess I didn't think it was that important to tell you. Any of you. Heck, Carlos found out on accident, and he still hovers every time I have a throat tickle. I promise I will let you know next time," he wheezed as they pulled into the station before he hugged her gently in thanks.

"It's okay, I forgive you. Now, go get cleaned up, I'm gonna tell Michelle that you need a breathing treatment. Your dad really should keep a nebulizer in the station for you."

"I'll talk to my doctor about getting one for here." TK grinned tiredly and gave Marjan one last hug before he headed off to the locker rooms, not noticing her take out her phone to text Carlos about how his boyfriend had another attack and that he should come to check on the idiot...the message sent with love of course.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts, you can submit them to my [tumblr](https://harvestleaves.tumblr.com).


End file.
